Madara always gets his will
by MajselajseL
Summary: What the title says ;P HASHIMADA Fluff & Slight Lime. Oneshot. Reviews are appriciated!


"Hashi…" Madara called as he walked through the Senju's apartment.

"I'm in here!" Hashirama's voice sounded from the bedroom.

Smirking briefly, Madara entered the room and sat down on the floor beside his boyfriend, who was currently working on his computer.

"Had a nice shower?" Hashirama then asked, not taking his eyes of his work.

"Mmm…" Madara hummed, as leaned against his boyfriend's strong shoulder. "And I'm all in the mood for –"

"I'm sorry, 'Dara, but I don't have time to play with you right now… It'll have to wait for later." Hashirama replied calmly.

Madara looked bewildered at him at first, completely taken back, but then crossed his arms over the chest and hmphed, pouting lightly. That cute little act usually worked and got him his will, but this time the Senju disappointed big time;

He hadn't even looked up from his work as he let the Uchiha down; he merely took a sip of his tea and then returned all his attention back on his computer.

Madara didn't believe his own eyes. He felt his blood boil and was just about to throw a fit, when a more sinister and funny idea struck him.

Shaking of his anger, he put on his cutest pouty face and prepared himself mentally for the rare upcoming act he was about to perform.

"Hashi…" he drawled, as he leaned in towards the Senju yet again.

No reaction. The Senju didn't even spare him a glance.

Sighing on the inside, Madara stood back up and threw his arms affectionly around the Senju's strong neck, stroking the skin beneath his fingers.

"…" (Hashirama).

Madara frowned on the inside, but kept on what he was doing. He then moved his mouth to the Senju's ear and began nipping on it, -

"…"

- and licking the shell.

"…"

Madara was just about to hit the Senju out of mere frustration at the lack of reaction coming from him, but then remembered what he was pulling and somehow resisted the urge.

Determined, Madara let go of the strong neck and sat back down beside the older male on the floor yet again. He then grabbed a hold on the edge of the Senju's shirt, lifted it over his chest, and began kissing the revealed skin all over.

Hashirama gave a small groan at that.

Madara smirked on the inside, and then moved his lips down to the Senju's cross, licking his lips at the sight. The Senju was erect all right. He then kissed the fabric covered tip, before sitting back up and kissing Hashirama on the lips, giving him his innocent and black doe eyes.

He by then finally had the Senju's attention; Hashirama smiled and stroked one of Madara's black locks to the side, revealing more of his beautiful face.

"I wonder what your family would say/think if they knew how cute you can be." he chuckled.

Madara merely mewled in response and then grabbed his "master's" arm, biting it playfully, while glancing up at him with seducing eyes every now and then, as he squirmed on the floor beneath the Senju's watchful gaze.

"You're sure as hell not making this easy…" Hashirama chuckled weakly. Madara then brought his tanned hand to his pouty lips and began sucking on a few of his fingers. Hashirama had to fight to swallow a groan that threatened to escape, as Madara to let out a soft moan.

The Uchiha gave several other small, soft moans, before pulling the digits out of his mouth, while smirking slightly up at his tense boyfriend.

"I believe they are prepared enough," he stated calmly, before sighing dramatically: "It's just a shame that it's for no use…"

Believing his work was done, Madara stood up and was just about to let go of the slightly bigger and tanned hand, when he was suddenly pulled back down and "thrown" forcefully down onto the table in front of the Senju.

He smirked on the inside, but looked up at Hashirama with big, black, innocent eyes, who gave him a rather demanding look.

"You're not going _anywhere_!" he growled, before tying the Uchiha wrists together and then climbing down on top of him. Madara smirked in victory at the action and nearly laughed out loud, as his seme began sucking on his jaw.

Oh yes, Uchiha Madara _always_ gets his will.


End file.
